


Surprise Party

by FantasyGeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Winchester's Birthday, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Wincest+Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyGeek/pseuds/FantasyGeek
Summary: You want to plan a surprise birthday for Dean. Only problem is now he thinks you’ve forgotten it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for SPNPolyBingo and Dean's 38th birthday. I used my precious Dean square, which is basically a free square, so I hope I used it well. Still pretty new to writing so please be nice! Cross posted from tumblr.

You started planning this weeks ago. You’d been on a case before Christmas where you had to go to a little boy’s birthday party. Dean commented in passing he’d never had or even been invited to one as a kid. It wasn’t surprising but it still made you sad. You resolved to throw an awesome party for him on his next birthday.

Sam was in on your little secret. No matter how long you were with the brothers, Sam would always know Dean the best. The younger Winchester was indispensable when it came to planning. He helped come up with people to invite. Which, given the death rate of hunters, wasn’t many. When it came to food, you both agreed it had to be birthday pie and an assortment of junk food, though Sam requested something healthy for the grown ups. The last thing was entertainment. You wanted it to be like everything he missed. Your idea was to rent out one of those arcade places for adults but you were nervous Dean would think it was cheesy or a waste of time. Sam assured you whether Dean admitted it or not, he would enjoy it.

By the time New Year’s and the first three weeks of January had passed, you were starting to get nervous. Maybe you were overdoing it but you wanted everything to be perfect.

And of course, Dean wanted to keep busy. Three days before his birthday he found a case. It looked like a simple salt and burn a couple states away but you had so much to do still. Just baking pies was sure to take nearly a whole day! You told the brothers they should handle it by themselves but Dean pouted.

He was still mad when he came storming back into the bunker late the night before his birthday. He walked right passed you without so much as a hello in greeting. You turned to stare at his retreating tense shoulders. Sam stepped up behind you and put his hands around your waist, pulling you close.

“He knew it was a nothing case.” He murmured against your hair. “I think he wanted us all to have some time out together. He packed the dark grey suit we all know you like.”

Your heart ached and doubt filled your mind. Maybe this was a bad idea. “What did you tell him? Does he think I forgot?” You asked, turning in Sam’s arms to lean your cheek against his chest.

He sighed. “I didn’t tell him anything because he didn’t actually say anything. You know how he is.”

“Hopefully he’ll forgive me tomorrow.” You let Sam go. “Alright, well, go see him. Don’t let him be mad at both of us.”

Sam dipped his head to give you a lingering kiss. “It’ll be fine.”

It was all well and good for Sam to say that but when you heard the soft moans coming from across the hall you couldn’t help the hurt stabbing into your stomach. Once the noises, subsided you fell into a fitful sleep.

You got up early the next morning to make two trays with waffles, bacon, sausage, orange juice, and, of course, coffee. The problem was you were too chicken to deliver them. You were saved, not for the first time, by Sam. He came into the kitchen looking better than anyone had a right to this early, with sleep and sex tousled hair and only pajama bottoms clinging to his hips.

“Mmm, breakfast. Thanks” He mumbled, only half awake. He gave you a quick kiss. He must have brushed his teeth in the bedroom because his breath was minty. “Did you sleep okay?” He asked

It was a standard morning question but because you hadn’t, it hit a nerve. “No, but I bet you did after what I heard last night.” The bitterness was plain in your voice.

“Hey,” Sam said, coming awake. He pulled you into a hug. His chest was still warm from the bed. “That’s not like you. Since when is there jealousy between us?”

You snuggled closer and ducked your head, embarrassed at your outburst. “I’m not jealous, I’m-Why didn’t Dean want me? You two have been together for the past three days. Is he that mad at me? I missed you both and he hasn’t even spoken to me since you came home. Doesn’t he miss me?” You knew it sounded childish, but childish or not you had to share your feelings.

Sam brought his fingers to your chin and lifted your face to look at him. “Babe, you realize this is nothing right? You’re hurt because he’s mad and he’s mad because he thinks you forgot his birthday. Once he shows up at the party later, it’ll all go away.” Sam was right of course, he always was.

You felt a little better but still not brave enough to bring Dean the cooling food. “Can you take breakfast into him?” You pleaded, trying for your best puppy eyes. You were no Sam Winchester but it seemed to work on him.

“Chicken.” He said playfully and grabbed the trays.

You followed him to listen to Dean’s reaction. Sam left the door open a little for you.

“Hey old man, wake up.” Sam whispered loudly.

Dean groaned, his words were muffled by a pillow. “It’s my birthday, I get to sleep in. Go away.”

“I have breakfast.” Sam said in a sing song.

“Coffee?” Dean’s voice was slightly clearer.

“Uh huh.”

You heard shuffling as they got situated on the bed.

“So, Y/N made breakfast, huh?” Dean was carefully neutral.

“Come on, Dean. She didn’t forget your birthday.” Sam sounded slightly irritated. You felt bad for sticking him in the middle.

“Or she did…” Dean snapped. “And she just made breakfast to cover it up.”

“Dude, why do you even care? You’ve never liked birthdays anyway.” You could picture the way Sam’s eyebrows would pull together in a frown when he asked that.

“Its-Its not about the birthday. Not really.” You heard the sheets rustle as Dean shifted uncomfortably. You should probably leave, or go in, or behave like a reasonable adult and not eavesdrop on your lovers having an intimate conversation about you. You didn’t do any of that.

“Then what is it?”

“She likes you more than me okay? And I don’t blame her. It’s just-forgetting my birthday kinda sucks, alright?” Dean’s voice got a little higher than normal.

“What are you talking about?” Sam sounded genuinely perplexed.

“Come on, you guys have that whole smarty pants, book worm thing going on. And she’s always watching you when you’re not looking with a dopey lovesick smile on her face. She’s only with me or whatever because of you.” The last part was said so low you barely heard it. You wanted to barge through the door and throw yourself at Dean, cover him with kisses, and tell him how wrong he was but that would spoil your surprise. Instead you crept quietly away.

“She looks at you like that too you know.” You heard Sam say softly as you left. You knew it was true. There were often times you would stare at one or both of them and think to yourself how lucky you were.

You didn’t see Dean till he showed up for the party. You spent the whole day at the arcade setting everything up. They were closing to the public early but there were still people around as you hung decorations. Mary showed up to help halfway through. She thanked you for inviting her and for giving Dean the party she hadn’t been able to since he was four.

Guests started showing up around five. Sam was keeping Dean busy and would be bringing him by around six. After Mary’s early arrival, Donna, Jody, Claire, Alex and her boyfriend were next. The younger members of the group didn’t seemed impressed with the setting at first. Crissy, Aiden and Josephine seemed to think the same as when they showed up. Sam had suggested you invite them. Castiel was next. When he appeared accompanied by Crowley and Rowena you weren’t sure what to do. So long as they behaved you didn’t see a reason to throw them out, even if you could have. Last to show up was Alicia and Max.

Music was playing and everyone was standing around talking when Sam text you they were coming. The front door was behind a wall, perfect to yell surprise when Dean walked around it. You laughed a little, though it wasn’t really funny, when Dean’s first instinct was to go for his gun. He didn’t actually draw it but you saw his hand move behind his back.

The look on his face when he realized what was going on was priceless. He stared around the room, taking in the “Happy Birthday” banners and 38’s hanging from various places. His eyes flicked back to you standing next to Mary when he was done.

“What the hell?” He glanced at Sam for an explanation.

Sam clapped him on the back. You could tell he was holding back the urge to kiss him. “Happy birthday man,” He said with feeling.

“Am I turning twelve?” Dean asked, looking around meaningfully. You heard someone snort behind you.

You stepped forward nervously, toeing at the worn carpet. “I- well, you mentioned you never had a party as a kid so I thought…” You lifted your head to see him still staring at you confused, Sam watching him closely. You dropped your eyes back to the floor. “An arcade can still be fun for an adult. Sam said you’re good at skee ball and…and there’s pinball machines and I bet you and Sam will kick ass at laser tag.” Dean’s shoes came into view on the ground. “I-I got all the foods you like…” Fingers combed through your hair, tilting your head up to meet sparkling, brilliant green eyes.

“Hey, hey, calm down. It’s perfect. Thank you.” Dean kissed you and you grabbed his wrists on either side of you head as you drown in the feeling and relief. The crowd cheered and you broke apart grinning stupidly.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of drinks, pie, presents and flashing lights. You didn’t get to spend that much time with Dean between making sure there was food and ensuring everyone was having fun.

Jody managed to corner you four hours later as you were watching Dean give Sam a plushy Batman to match the Superman Dean had already won. Sam frowned and rolled his eyes but took it anyway.

She followed your line of sight. “You did good.” She said nudging your shoulder with hers. “It’s good to see those boys happy.”

“Thanks.” You said quietly.

“I know it’s not really my place but I wanted to say, whatever you go going on with them…”

You stiffened. Though it was nobody’s business, you were openly affectionate with both Winchesters. Most people didn’t seem to care after the initial surprise. Jody didn’t say anything when you first met her months ago. That wasn’t the full story but if anybody guessed it, they didn’t say anything.

Jody continued after a pause. “…I’ll admit it’s a little odd…you make them happy. But if you hurt them, you got a room full of people here that’ll come after you.” Her face was serious but not threatening.

You looked back at Sam and Dean. “I would never.” You said simply. “I love them.”

She nodded and smiled at you. “Alright people let’s move out.” She called suddenly to the crowd. Sam caught Jody’s eye and went to the sound system to switch the music off. Everyone was rounded up from various games. Dean got awkward hugs and wished happy birthday again as people trickled out the door. Crissy made sure she told him a final time that he was old. Mary was the last to leave giving Dean a sad but proud smile as she went around the corner.

Once they were alone, Sam was standing close to Dean whispering something. You gave them their space and started to help the staff clean up. It wasn’t till you heard the sound system kick back on that you looked up. Dean stood a few feet away. The music was a not too sappy slow song.

Dean held out his hand. “Dance with me?”

You almost laughed but caught yourself at his expression, serious and nervous. Instead, you took his hand a let him lead you to a clear space. His hands slid around your hips and your arms around his neck. You didn’t dance so much as sway to the music.

“Okay, I don’t really dance. It was Sam’s stupid idea. Said you’d like it.” Dean confessed in your ear.

“I do. I don’t really dance either but it’s nice.” You said.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed.

The song continued and nobody said anything. Eventually, Dean broke the silence. “I’m sorry. For being a jerk yesterday.”

You laid your head against his shoulder. Breathing his warm oil and whiskey scent, your nose brushed against his stubble. “It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

Dean shook his head. “Yeah, but I was still an ass.”

You laughed. “When aren’t you?” You lifted your head to meet his eyes. “You’re wrong though. I don’t like Sam more than you.”

His eyebrows drew together in a frown. “You were listening to that?” He sounded a hint angry.

“I wasn’t trying to exactly. I wanted to know if you liked my breakfast.” You said defensively. “But seriously Dean…” You stopped moving to put a hand on either side of his face. “I love you.” His lips parted as he drew breath. “I love Sam too. I love you both. I can’t imagine my life without either of you. You aren’t a tag-along or obligation or whatever you were thinking. You are an amazing man and I love you.” You said again.

He just stared at you a moment before he kissed you suddenly and with bruising intensity. He licked into your mouth, his tongue moving slow and heavy against yours. You returned in kind, trying to show with lips and tongue the passion and feeling behind your words. You didn’t stop until the song ended.

Sam approached smiling from ear to ear. “I’m glad you made up. Monkey in the middle is no fun.”

You grinned. “Oh really? I don’t think that’s what you said last time you were the filling in our double stuff cookie.”

The boys laughed and Sam stepped closer. You and Dean reached a hand out and Sam took them.

“Ready to go?” You asked. “I actually got us room at the fancy hotel across the street so we wouldn’t have to drive.”

“Nah,” Sam said. “You two go without me.”

“What?” You were surprised but Dean just nodded.

Sam kissed yours and then Dean’s hand and then brought them together. “You guys have had a rough few days with each other, go kiss and make up. Enjoy. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gave you both kisses and bid Dean a last happy birthday.

The night was supposed to be about Dean but somehow it was you spread out naked on the bed. Dean’s sinful mouth moved over and against you, worshipping, drawing quiet sighs and moans from your lips.

“So beautiful,” he murmured against your skin.

You carded your fingers through his silky soft hair. He met your eyes, his green ones intense and full of a nameless emotion. Dean kissed you, his tongue, swirling around and sucking on yours. You moaned against him, your lips playing against his.

His calloused hand roamed over your sensitized skin, blunt nails raising goosebumps. You moaned again as Dean slid two fingers easily between your slick damp folders.

“Fuck, ready for me already?” His voice was low and gravelly, just the sound made you clench around him. Dean grunted softly, his fingers curling inside you.

“I want you.” You said, breathy and a little whiny.

“I know, sweetheart. But…” He brought his fingers up and wrapped his full lips around them, closing his eyes and huffing a breath of satisfaction through his nose. He pulled them out with a wet pop. “…gonna taste you first.”

He propped himself up on both hands over you and kissed you briefly before descending lower. “Wanna make you come on my tongue.” Dean rasped, his breath tickling your skin. His words were a spark in your belly, tightening in anticipation.

You balled your fists into the sheets and arched into him at the first touch of Dean’s lips. His tongue moved expertly against you, pressure and suction turning moans into desperate little mewls. Blood pooled at your core leaving your toes and lips tingling.

“God, Dean.” You panted, biting your lip to try to keep from pushing up into his face.

Dean growled and gripped your hips and held you still. You whined, the sensation getting stronger once you couldn’t move.

“Fuck, Dean, fuck,” you cried as you felt yourself about to snap.

Dean sucked your clit, pinching it lightly between his lips. With a final flick of his tongue across it, you came, hard.

You filled your hands with his hair, tugging and pulling as waves crashed over you. Dean sucked and licked, wringing every last drop of pleasure from you.

When your muscles finally relaxed, Dean sat back and looked down at you panting with a smug smile. His erection was full and heavy between his legs but he didn’t rush you, seeming satisfied for the moment with only giving. So Dean in a way.

His hair stood at odd angles and his lips and chin were wet but he had never looked more beautiful. Perhaps it was just the sex hormones but at that moment your heart was filled with how much you loved him.

Dean noticed the shift behind your eyes just before you sat up.

“God, I love you.” Kissing him, you wrapped yourself around him as much you could with him kneeling in the middle of the bed.

You pushed and pulled at him till you could get him on his back. Straddling his hips and leaning over to kiss his lips and neck, you ground his hard length against your still swollen, sensitive nub.

“Wanna feel you inside me. Wanna make you feel good.” You purred in his ear.

He groaned and pulled your mouth to his, still tasting like you. Without breaking the kiss, you reached between your bodies and positioned him against your entrance. You slid down in one smooth movement, both of you releasing a breath, so full and complete.

You started to move in a slow steady rhythm, grinding sweet sensation. You braced yourself hand splayed on Dean’s chest. His hands glided over you body in endless patterns, over your shoulders, down your breasts, across your thighs, squeezing your hips. You could feel your body flush, blood rushing to the surface making the contact more intense.

When you started to get tired but still needed more, you collapsed on top of him, arms on either side of his head. You bucked your hips and whimpered as the change in angle dragged against the perfect spot. Dean guided your hips, thrusting up into you and increasing the pace.

“Oh God fuck, Dean.” You gasped, his rapid breathing matching your own.

“God, you feel so good.” Dean turned his head to whisper, all gravel and sin. “So fucking good sweetheart. Gonna fill you up but you gotta come for me first. Come on, want you to come for me.”

Dean spoke straight to you body and you felt your self tighten around him.

“Fuck, Dean.” You called his name as your vision went white, pure ecstasy rushing over you in ripples, muscles tightening, toes curling.

Vaguely you were aware of Dean still moving beneath you, inside you, dragging your orgasm on as his own overtook him. You vision came back in time for you to see him throw his head back against the bed and feel the warm pulse of him inside you. You bit your lip on a final moan watching him groan his release.

You rested against him, not wanting to move just yet and both of you catching your breath. Finally, you sighed, lifting your head to look at him.

“So was it a good birthday?” You asked.

He met your gaze with a faint smile and heavy lidded eyes. He exhaled. “Well, breakfast was good, the party was great, and this? Fucking awesome. The parts in between were okay but could have been better.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“Well if I hadn’t been a pouty bitch and you hadn’t gone way overboard.” He rolled his eyes. “We could have just watched movies on the couch with Sam.”

“But I was -”

Dean cut you off. “I know.” He kissed your hair again.

“I’m sorry Sam wasn’t here.” You mumbled quietly.

“Why? I’m not.” You looked at him disbelieving. Dean could barely stand to be in a separate room than Sam. You knew who the real tag-along in this relationship was and it wasn’t Dean.

He continued. “Okay maybe a little, but this was great. Besides it’s not like I didn’t see him at all today and I’ll see him tomorrow.”

You glanced at the clock. “You know…it’s only 11. It’s still your birthday. We could go home and watch a movie with Sam if you want.”

Dean’s eyes lit up but he tried to cover it. “Nah, it’s fine. I spent all day with the guy.”

“Are you sure?” You teased. “You can pick the movie…”

Dean‘s brows furrowed, unsure. “What about … us time?”

You scoffed. “Mind blowing sex isn’t enough for you? Dean it’s your birthday and I want you to be happy.”

Dean thought for a moment and suddenly grinned. He rolled you off of him and got up, smacking your ass playfully.

“Alright let’s go.” He was already pulling on clothes

You grinned and shook your head. Happy Dean was the best.


End file.
